


I like my body when it's with your body.

by Jimin



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jimin loves the feeling of yoongi's body against his own the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like my body when it's with your body.

**Author's Note:**

> -inspired by [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/dd46c72b6735ec45adaab9512f02a166/tumblr_msplexB3o61rp4397o1_400.jpg)  
> 

Jimin likes to wake up early. He enjoys the early morning breeze and the slight tint of sunlight. He also likes morning because it's when he finds out that Yoongi has sneaked into his bed, again. One of Yoongi's legs is wrapped around his calf and the other one is lazily thrown over his hip. Jimin finds it cute because Yoongi hates when he does the same to him. The elder's hands have found his, their fingers tangled, curled like wines.

Jimin hates to pull his fingers back; hates watching Yoongi curl his own into a fist as he pulls his hand closer to himself. His legs move automatically afterwards and he's turning to the other side of the bed leaving Jimin feeling cold. But it's fine, Jimin doesn't mind it.

The dorm is the most quiet in the morning. Barely five o'clock. Namjoon is sleeping on the couch again. His legs fell of the sofa and there is drool around the corners of his mouth. Papers scattered around him indicate he's been writing again.

Jimin turns the coffee maker on and goes to take a peek.

The scribbling on the papers is both Namjoon's and Yoongi's. It's messy and the paper looks like it's been scrunched up more than once. But what Jimin thinks is the weirdest is that it's a love song.

There are parts that Jimin thinks are weird. Like when Yoongi wrote that,  _'your skin bruises easily under my fingertips'_ , because he knows that Yoongi is the one that bruises easily. He knows that he can't leave marks on his neck because they stay bright red for weeks and they were already told to keep it low. Yoongi hates to admit it but he's way more sensitive than Jimin is. 

The coffee maker beeps and Namjoon blinks twice.

"Fuck off," he mumbles through his sleep and turns to lie on his stomach. A hard thump and a few curses later he's back in deep slumber.

Just when Jimin pours himself a cup of fresh made coffee, Hoseok stumbles out of his and Jeongguk's room. His hair messy and eyes half-closed. He's not wearing any pants - the usual - and the shirt he's in Jimin bought to Jeongguk as a birthday present last year. 

"Coffee?" he asks, fingers tapping along the kitchen cabinet in hopes of finding a cup without having to open his eyes.

Jimin smiles, Hoseok was the cutest when he's disorientated, and hands him his already filled cup. 

"Thank you," Hoseok mutters content. His fingers are tightly curled up around the warm cup as he sniffles the beverage. "Going for a run?" He still hasn't opened his eyes fully, Jimin finds it funny. 

Jimin fills himself another cup. Takes a sip not caring he might burn his tongue. "Yeah. Wanna come?"

Hoseok shakes his head. "Namjoon said he has  _material_  we need to go through before we go to practice." He reaches for another cup (this time obtaining it without Jimin's help) and fills it with the sweet smelling beverage. Adding two teaspoonfuls of sugar and a spoonful of cream. "Have fun out." he's already half way down the hallway when he calls after Jimin again. "Oh, and bring something sweet to eat." The sound of Jeongguk grunting and moaning in protest soon filled the silent dorm and Jimin was happy he was no longer in charge of waking the maknae up. It was a rather painful process. 

The air outside was colder. Much colder than Jimin expected it to be. Chills ran down his spine and for a moment he thought about going back in. But instead he stretched his arms wide and kicked his legs back and forth a few times before he jogged out of their block.

People around him moved quicker than usual. The bakery, him and Jeongguk frequent at, was cramped with people wanting warm bagels in their stomachs just to fight the cold. Jimin, though, wanted something much warmer under his fingers, under his lips and even tongue. He wanted to have Yoongi wrapped around him like an armor again. He wanted his legs and his arms around himself. He wanted the elder's warmth to radiate onto his skin. 

He wanted Yoongi so bad.

Time usually passed rather slow when he ran, but today Jimin found himself half across the town in what to him seemed like a blink of an eye. He managed to get lost too. Taking a different, unexplored route wasn't as bright of an idea as he imagined. But with help of his phone he managed to find a route home. He sprinted home. Ran like his life depended on it. People stared, but Jimin didn't care. All he wanted was to cuddle up against Yoongi and inhale the elder's scent, kiss his eyelids and tell him he's cute.

On his way back he managed to stop at the bakery, bought five velvet cupcakes with vanilla icing and a big piece of chocolate cake Yoongi always talked about but never actually ordered before.

The dorm was still quiet when he was back. Namjoon and Hoseok were on the couch, discussing. Seokjin was asleep, legs over Namjoon's lap and head tucked between the pillows.

The sound of his keys hitting the bowl by the doors turned the attention of the two rappers towards him.

"Hi," Jimin smiled, waving the sweet goods he brought. "Hope you don't mind velvet cupcakes." He set the box on the kitchen table and went to take his jacket off. Tossed the sweaty hair with his fingers and snatched the cake out of Namjoon's hands. "Not for you."

Namjoon faked a put and opted to stuff his mouth with a cupcake. He moaned at the taste of it, his eyes rolled back into his skull. "Heaven." he moaned licking away the icing left on his lips. Hoseok just laughed at him.

 

* * *

 

The water Jimin showered with was cold. It felt hard against his skin, like small daggers prodding at his skin wanting to get in so bad. But, to an extent, it was worth because he had an excuse for going back to bed and snuggling back up against Yoongi. And as much as the elder hated it, watch him sleep for a moment or two.

Yoongi was still curled up under the sheets. Though, unlike earlier this morning he was hugging a pillow Jimin slept on. Jimin couldn't suppress the smile that crawled onto his face. He lifted the sheets and pressed himself flush against Yoongi's back soaking in the new found warmth of the body next to his. He'll never get enough of this. 

It took Yoongi less than a second to turn around and push his face in the crock of Jimin's neck, take in a deep breath and nuzzle his nose into Jimin's collarbone. There was only one way Jimin could describe it: adorable.

Kissing the top of his head Jimin wrapped his legs around Yoongi and pulled him in, tightening their embrace. Yoongi's fingers mapped the skin of Jimin's arm. His fingers drew invisible patterns over the skin beneath them. When he reached Jimin's fingers, he allowed them to tangle together. Let Jimin grip onto his harder than needed because it was too early to complain. 

"I missed you," Yoongi mumbled into Jimin's neck. His breath was hot against Jimin's skin.

Jimin tightened his grip on Yoongi's hand again and kissed the top of his head again. Fingers of his other hand trailing soft patterns on Yoongi's bare shoulder. (Yoongi was wearing Jimin's shirt again, and Jimin should be angry because he wanted to wear it today, but Yoongi looked like he was drowning in it so it didn't matter that much.) "I missed you too."

Yoongi grunts, lifts himself onto his elbows and stares at Jimin like this is the first time he's seen him. He lets a moment pass before leaning in and kissing the latter, soft and slow. They don't do this as often as they probably should. Yoongi likes it rough, quick. 

Jimin responds to the kiss immediately. Fingers lifting up from Yoongi's shoulder to tangle into Yoongi's hair. The elder moans when he tugs on it. 

Jimin was always fond of Yoongi in the morning because it was the only time the elder would kiss slow and soft, wouldn't rush things. In the mornings he was far too sleepy to push Jimin on his back and bite his neck. 

"Jimin," Yoongi breathes out against Jimin's lips. A thin stripe of saliva still connecting their mouths. His eyes are still closed. 

"Hm?" Jimin hums, brushing his nose against Yoongi's jaw, his neck. He can feel the elder tremble beneath him and it feels so good. 

Yoongi swallows. His brain freezes because Jimin's lips are so fucking soft and, shit, his hands are on his ass, squeezing it gently. "Fuck me." He can hear Jimin giggle against his neck and wants to make fun of the younger for it. But Jimin is pushing him between the pillows and their chests are pressed together and he doesn't remember his name anymore. 

Jimin fucks Yoongi the way he wants. Slow and gentle  with a lot of kissing and with his hands caressing every singe piece of Yoongi's skin he could reach. He doesn't rush things like Yoongi does, he doesn't leave marks because he knows he can't. He takes Yoongi with love, not lust.

Yoongi moans, loud enough for the rest of the members to hear. He moans Jimin's name as his nails dig deep into the younger's skin. He moans Jimin's name when he comes, shooting long stripes of his cum over both of their stomachs. He moans when Jimin pulls out and kisses him harder than either of them could handle right now. 

He moans because he can, and because he wants Jimin to know that he's his. That he only wants (needs) him.

He wants to say 'I love you' too. But Jimin is kissing him again. Much gentler and sweeter this time. He mumbles sweet nothingness' into Yoongi's skin as he kisses his way down the elder's jaw, and neck and his chest down to his hips where he leaves marks because he forgot to earlier; and to the base of Yoongi's cock where he only plants a small kiss he knows Yoongi loves.

"I love you," Yoongi breathes out when Jimin nuzzles his nose into inner right thigh. The younger looks up at him. His lips are still pressed into the soft pale skin of the elder's thighs, but his eyes are wide and there's a smile in the corners of them. So Yoongi repeats himself, "I love you, park Jimin," and pulls him up by his hair not caring if he's rough, just wanting to kiss Jimin. Show him that he means it because he never said  _'I love you'_  to anyone before and he's somewhat scared. 

This is what Yoongi think kissing should be. He doesn't know if it's sweet or passionate. Or if Jimin's pressing his lips against his own too hard because all he knows is that Jimin is there and that Jimin cares. All he can feel is Jimin. Every single cell in his body is screaming for Jimin and Yoongi isn't sure if that's all that bad. 

"I bought you chocolate cake," Jimin mumbles against Yoongi's lips, eyes still closed, bodies tangled. It's so warm like this. Jimin knows he's going to have to wash again because there's sweat and cum all over his body, but he doesn't care because Yoongi's looking at him with those sparkly eyes he can't resist. Jimin isn't sure he ever saw Yoongi's eyes sparkle like this before. It might be that he still hasn't come off his high, but Jimin can't look away. He's lost.

"Really?" Yoongi presses his lips against Jimin's once more. He playfully tugs on the younger boy's bottom lip. "Can we eat it in bed?" He's sitting up on Jimin's chest, hands on each side of Jimin's head. He thinks Jimin looks beautiful with those two droplets of sweat on his forehead and his lips all puffy from the kissing. 

Jimin laughs and lifts himself to his elbows. "Of course." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -i hope it's good. i haven't written anything this year and this is scary again.  
> -might get a smut sequel but i'm not sure yet.


End file.
